


Together

by AciidHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Family Dinner, Family Meal, Fluff, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, McGenji Secret Santa, Other Characters Are Mentioned, and also have a kid, domestic AU, jesse and genji are married, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Genji and Jesse are going to have some family over for Christmas dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For croatian2 on Tumblr, for the McGenji Secret San! Sorry this is extremely late, I'm your backup Santa! With your prompts family dinner and child, I busted out this ficlet as an unofficial continuation of my last domestic AU, titled Surprise. I hope you like it!! Happy holidays/New Year!

“Would you mind choppin’ the veggies for me, darlin’?” Genji looks up from the dining room table, set neatly with plates and utensils. He straightens the centerpiece lying on the table, a simple bunch of colorful flowers, ones that he can’t remember the names of, with unlit candles at the sides. The cloth underneath is a deep burgundy, with golden accents adorning the edges. 

“Sure thing. The others are going to be here in a few hours. What else do we need to do?” A furrow of Jesse’s brow and a scratch to his beard is given in response.

“Aine still needs to get dressed, and we don’t have the rest of the presents ready yet. I can get them from the room in a bit,” he replies. With a smile Genji nods, then moves to the kitchen to start chopping vegetables. Carrots, tomato, onions, potatoes, and some cilantro are washed and chopped before being added to the large pot heating on the stove. Jesse returns from their room with a small armful of gifts, and places them underneath their Christmas tree. He brushes a strand of hair from his face with a tired sigh, but smiles at the set table.

“Lookin’ real good so far, sugar. Think this is all comin’ together nicely,” he breathes. Genji hums in agreement, joining his husband in the dining room to hug him from behind. 

“I think so too. Where’s Chess?” he mumbles into Jesse’s back. With a chuckle Jesse turns to gather Genji in his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“She’s takin’ a nap by the fireplace. Looks real cute too,” he chuckles. Genji kisses Jesse on the cheek and steps back, smiling. 

“You should probably get to the cocido. I still don’t know how to make it like you do,” he says. With a thumbs up Jesse makes his way into the kitchen, whistling some odd tune. Probably an oldie. 

“Check and see how our sweet pea is doin’? Don’t think she’s seen anyone ‘cept for Fareeha since she was a baby,” Jesse frowns. “Don’t know if she’s nervous or not.” 

Genji makes his way into the hall with ginger steps, his feet making soft pat pats on the hardwood of the hallway. A slight shiver runs through his body. Should have worn socks, he thinks to himself. He knocks at the closed door at the end of the hall twice, gently. 

“Aine, can I come in?” Genji asks. There is a bit of scuffling on the other side of the door before it opens, and his eight year-old daughter peeks out from behind it. Her long, curly hair falls in a curtain over her shoulder, still somewhat tangled and mussed from when she woke up that morning.

“Sure, Papa! Hold on a sec, I just need to move some stuff around,” she disappears once again, and after a few seconds the door opens fully to allow Genji inside. He surveys the articles of clothing tossed around the room, in various states of disarray, with a smile. He sits down on an empty spot on her bed.

“So, I know we told you that your Tía Fareeha was going to be coming over for dinner this Christmas, right?” Genji asks. Aine sets about putting most of her clothes back into her closet, grinning as she straightens out a pair of jeans to fold.

“Yeah! I'm super excited to see her! When is she going to be here?” is the excited response. Genji pats the spot on the bed beside him, and Aine eagerly takes a seat.

“She’s going to be here later tonight, before we serve dinner. But listen, there are going to be a few other people coming over with her.” Aine’s smile drops a bit, but still remains as she tilts her head in curiosity. 

“Really? Who? Does she have friends?” she asks. Genji nods once.

“Well, she does have friends, but these people are part of our family. You haven't seen them since you were a baby, so it'll be like you're meeting them for the first time,” he explains. Aine still seems more curious than anything, but she begins to look a bit nervous.

“How many people are coming with her?”

“Four other people are coming with her. Would you like to know their names?” Aine nods, biting her lip with a small frown.

“Fareeha has a wife named Satya. She has a mom named Ana, and Jesse’s dad is coming with them. His name is Gabriel. The last person is my brother, and his name is Hanzo,” Genji lists them off as easily as he can, and Aine nods, smile returning. 

“If they're family, I bet they're great! You said I met them when I was a baby? Why was it so long ago?” she asks. Genji runs a hand through his hair, at that, smile dropping just the slightest.

“They haven’t been able to come around since then because they’re busy all the time. Jesse and I are both glad they could make it to dinner this year.”

“Oh, okay. Do I have to hug them?” Aine looks apprehensive now, and Genji chuckles, shaking his head.

“Not if you don't want to. In fact, I think Satya and Hanzo would completely understand if you only wanted to shake their hands,” he replies. With a relieved sigh, Aine begins searching for her brush.

“Oh, that's good. I can't wait to see them, then!” she exclaims. Genji rises from the bed as well, patting the top of Aine’s head as he passes to the door.

“I'm glad to hear it. Try to be ready by the time they get here, okay? I know they can’t wait to see you too,” he says. Aine frowns at the frizz of her hair as she brushes it, and nods at Genji.

“Okay, Papa. Can you ask Dad to come in a bit later? I need help with my hair,” she huffs. 

“Sure thing.” Genji closes the door behind him and returns to the kitchen, smiling at Jesse, who’s tongue is sticking out a bit in concentration as he stirs the pot of cocido. 

“Alrighty, should be good for now,” Jesse finally huffs, and he lowers the heat a bit before placing a lid on the pot, grinning in triumph. He looks up from the stove as Genji steps back into the kitchen, his smile melting into something warmer.

“How’s our little Aine doin’?” he asks. Genji steps up to Jesse to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

“She’s doing fine. She did want you to go help her with her hair a bit later, though,” Genji replies. 

“Alrighty! Looks to me that we’re all set for now, then,” Jesse sighs. He looks wonderfully tired, and Genji takes his hand.

“Now that we have a bit of time before the others arrive, why don’t you take a nap?” he suggests. Just as the question is out of his mouth, Jesse lets out a large yawn, rubbing one of his eyes with a lazy grin.

“Funny you mention it, I was just going to suggest that myself,” Jesse replies. With a gentle push, Genji guides him in the direction of their bedroom.

“Then it’s settled. I’m going to take Chess for a walk, then give her a bath, and you’re going to nap.” Jesse gives a thumbs up and starts making his way to the bedroom.

“Got it, darlin’. Wake me up when the cocido is done, okay?” 

“I’ll be sure to.” 

Once Genji gently rouses Chess up for a walk and fastens her harness, the two set out for a refreshing walk in the winter cold. Luckily it’s only mildly chilling, and Chess seems to be enjoying herself, setting a leisurely pace that Genji gladly follows. He looks down at Chess, much larger now that she’s grown up, and now looking a bit more tired than usual. _She’s getting on in age_ , Genji thinks. It’s sometimes hard to believe that he’s been with Jesse for almost ten years now. A lot had happened in that time; they moved out of their small apartment into a comfortable home of their own, gotten married, and had a kid of their own. Aine, Chess, and Jesse were the lights of Genji’s life; he can’t really imagine where he’d be without them. Chess tugs a bit at her leash and wags her tail as they round a corner back to their house. With a quiet chuckle, Genji allows her to lead him back home.

“Alright, girl, let’s get back inside.”

When Genji comes back inside, Aine is at the dining table waiting to greet him. She’s sporting a burgundy sweater and black jeans, and her hair seems to have been combed down and tamed into loose, shiny curls.

“Hi there, Papa! Look how Dad made my hair look before he went to take a nap!” she exclaims. Genji feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest as he leans down to undo Chess’ harness and leash to put away. Once freed, Chess runs up to Aine and attempts to lick her face, tail wagging excitedly.

“Ew, Chess, get down! You’re gonna get fur all over my sweater!” she giggles. As Genji puts the harness and leash away, he whistles for Chess to come over, and she pads to the kitchen to get some water. Aine is still giggling as she attempts to pull bits of golden fur from her sweater, taking a seat at the dining table.

“Man, I can’t wait until Fareeha and the others get here! I’m so excited!” she says. 

“I’m glad to hear it, Aine. What do you want to do while we wait for them to get here?” Aine turns to the living room and back to give Genji a small grin.

“Let’s play some games! Is Dad gonna play with us when he wakes up?” she asks. 

“I’m sure he’ll be glad to join us when he does. Remember we have to help him finish making dinner before that, though.”

“Okay!”

Genji can just barely hear Jesse’s loud snores from behind their bedroom door as Aine rushes into the living room to turn on the TV, and Chess settles back into her spot in front of the fireplace. Her tail is still wagging every so often, and Genji smiles. _What a wonderful way to spend the holidays_ , he thinks.


End file.
